


If it feels good, tastes good(it must be mine)

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: It’s fair to say that Cheryl could be a bit obsessiveorCheryl Blossom is definitely not going to get herself off thinking about Toni Topaz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve slept a total of like 3 hours today. Just a quick smutty lil one shot. Enjoy! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @fandomredemptionblog. Validate me with kudos and comments please!

It’s fair to say that Cheryl Blossom could be a bit obsessive. Once she wanted something she just had to have it. Even if it meant complete self destruction, even if it costs her the most important people in her life. Cheryl, despite her best intentions or attempts to rectify this behavior; was a slave to her impulses. 

She did it with Josie. Obsessed. Fixated. She wasn’t planning to develop feelings for Josie. Of course she knew the girl was attractive, the girl was fucking gorgeous. Jawline cut for days and a voice that could kill. Of course she’d noticed Josie before. 

And it stayed that way for a while, just noticing, just observing because as far as Cheryl knew, Josie was aggressively straight. 

But then Nick St. Claire happened

And Josie had saved her, had been there for her when no one else was. And a crush became something more, something she hadn’t felt since Heather. 

She wanted Josie.

She needed to have her. 

And the lengths that she went to to fulfill this need were unwarranted and wrong. Simply manipulative and horrible. And of course, looking back Cheryl can admit that, can see just how wrong she was.

And that’s what scares her, because even while she was actively plotting against Josie’s happiness(even though Chuck Clayton is an absolutely horrible and grotesque human being Josie still deserved to make her own choices, however vile they may be), even though Cheryl could feel how wrong it all was, she couldn’t stop herself. 

She needed Josie.

The need wained over time, with her actively avoiding Josie. A feat that was not easy considering the fact that she was a newly minted river vixen. But nevertheless Cheryl got her distance. She forced herself to. Because she had scared Josie. She had hurt her, and that to Cheryl was unforgivable. She could barely look Josie in the eye most days. 

And things went on like that for a while. Cheryl threw herself into school and the river vixens. And she avoided her family drama and Josie and pushed Nick St. Claire to the very recesses of her mind. 

Cheryl avoided and avoided and avoided.

And then she had met Toni( and no, sharing snarky comments in the hallway did not count as meeting). The first time she really met Toni was in the girls bathroom next to her calculus class. 

And Toni had confronted her and Toni had seen straight through her bullshit. Toni was genuine and sincere and Cheryl felt like her stomach was flipping around inside of her. She swore she could feel her skin burning from where Toni had touched her. 

She tries not to think of her for the rest of the day.

Because Cheryl fixates and Cheryl destroys and Cheryl obsesses. There’s no point I feeling anything for the other girl because she’ll never truly be enough for anyone. She never truly be worthy.

And then she runs into Toni at the movies and she’s talking about her mom. Which is something she never does. She’s not sure why she does it, she can’t really help herself.

And they sit together at the movies. And Cheryl can feel her heart beating in her throat the entire time, can feel her hands shake as she lifts a handful of popcorn from the bucket when Toni offers her some. And it’s like she has no control over her body, her body is freaking the fuck out. Because what she feels for Toni isn’t like what she felt for Josie or even what she felt for Heather. It’s something else entirely and Cheryl feels like it’s burning her from the inside out. 

And as they sip milkshakes at pops she can feel everything building up inside of her, everything that’s she’s been fighting against since she lost her very first love. The words slip out of her mouth, leaving faster than she can stop them. She doesn’t talk about Josie, it’s too shameful, and she just can’t. 

But Toni’s eyes are staring right at her, so soft and warm and brown.

“You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. You’re sensational.”

And she doesn’t believe her, but she’s trying to. She’s trying to make herself worthy of Toni. She’s trying not to obsess, not to fixate.

Which is proving damn near impossible because every time she’s in a room with Toni she feels like her body is on the edge of spontaneous combustion. 

She’s never been so turned on in her life. 

She’s been having dreams about flashes of pink hair. About hands and lips all over her body. About slender fingers buried deep deep inside her.

And it’s presenting a bit of a problem. 

Because there’s no way in hell shes going to get herself off thinking about her new friend. No way. She definitely has more self control than that. 

She’s definitely not going to think about her ass in those tight skirts and jeans that she always wears. She not going to think about her low cut tops or her pink hair. Or the way that she bites her lip when she concentrates. 

She’s not going to think about what Toni sounds like when she moans. She’s not going to think about how beautiful she would look when she cums. She is not going to think about making her cum. 

She is not going to think about these things.

She tells herself this on repeat. Whenever she’s with Toni and whenever she’s not. 

This is the fourth night in a row that’s she’s woken up drenched in sweat with her hips bucking frantically into the mattress. And she’s so so close, and she needs to come so so bad. 

But she absolutely will not get herself off thinking about Toni. 

She makes it two more nights. 

The throbbing between her legs is unbearable. Toni had worn a low cut mesh shirt today, her bra was black, her chest practically spilling out of it. She had worn jeans that brought out every single curve of her body. Cheryl had been soaking wet since they hugged goodbye in the school parking lot this afternoon. 

And it was 1 am and she has a philosophy test tomorrow. And she’s so horny it literally feels like she might explode.

So with much desperation and a tad bit of guilt she relaxes back into the sheets and brings her hand up to her breast through her nightgown. Her nipples are so sensitive, too sensitive and still she squeezes almost painfully, frantically. She grits her teeth and releases a shaking whimper of a breath.

Because she needs this so bad and it feels so good and she’s barely even touched herself yet. 

And she can feel her legs squeezing shut trying to create the tiniest bit of pressure. She knows she could probably get off with minimal effort. But she wants to savor this, make it last. Because as guilty as Cheryl feels about this, it was not going to become a nightly occurrence.

Her eyes flutter shut and she lets herself imagine, forbidden thoughts and fantasies flooding to the surface likes tidal wave. 

She focuses on her nipples for a little while. Tracing gentle swirls and circles into her own skin, pinching and kneading until it’s damn near uncomfortable. And then she trails her fingers downs traces over her rib cage, and she pictures pink hair. It feels like her whole body is twitching, sparking in anticipation. 

She strokes herself through underwear, tracing experimentally at her folds. She’s so wet she has to be dripping onto her sheets by now. Her hips canting up with every gentle caress of her hand. She strokes her clit her whole body seizes. And she can’t help but apply more pressure.

She’s rubbing furiously at her clit in steady circles, her underwear growing increasingly wet. All she can picture is Toni’s fingers rubbing into her, picture Toni’s fingers inside of her.

She needs to cum so bad.

Her hips are bucking up desperately, unevenly into her hands and she absolutely can’t stop. She can barely breathe it feels so good. 

She practically flings her ruined underwear across the room,her finger tips rubbing circles directly into her clit. She bites into her palm to keep from screaming out. 

By the time she finally slips her fingers inside she’s already teetering on the edge. Her hips are moving clumsily, sloppily against her hand. Her eyes screwed shut her mouth hanging open, crying out choked breaths of ecstasy. 

All she can think is Toni Toni Toni.

She strokes herself once, twice, three times, her orgasm hitting her with such intensity that she bites into the pillow beside her to keep from screaming out. She’s shaking and twitching, desperate muted groans falling from her lips.

She’s absolutely sure she’s never cum this hard before in her life. 

And one thing’s for certain; if she didn’t need Toni before, she definitely does now.


	2. Is it still me who makes you sweat (am I who you think about in bed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Cheryl was absolutely certain of: her girlfriend was the sexiest person on the entire planet
> 
> or
> 
> Living with Toni has it's perks and disadvantages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more devilish smut. Super hot. Like way, way hot. Lots of requests for a follow up chapter for this one shot (ask and you shall receive, my friends), here's chapter two. Feel free to follow my Tumblr @fandomredemptionblog for hella Choni content. Make sure to validate me with kudos and comments.

Cheryl loved living with Toni. She loved waking up cuddled into the shorter girls chest. She loved feeling her cold feet in the morning, most often shivering violently because Toni was a complete and total blanket hog.

She loved the scent of Toni’s shampoo and the way that she looked in Cheryl’s oversized sweatshirts. She loved waking up to Toni dancing around the kitchen in her underwear whilst making the worlds most amazing chocolate chip pancakes.

She loved living with Toni

But it also brought challenges. Not “it was your turn to load the dishwasher” or “Jesus Christ my girlfriend is such a fucking snob” challenges. The biggest challenge of living with Toni is sheer amount of sexual frustration that she feels about pretty much every time she’s in her girlfriends presence. Toni was hot, Toni was the sexiest person on the entire planet; Cheryl was sure of it.

Kissing Toni is amazing. A truly otherworldly experience. Toni is soft and gentle, always asking permission, always checking to make sure she’s okay. And when Toni kisses, it’s with her entire body. Cheryl’s face cradeled in her hand, finger running gently up her ribcage, through her bright red hair. Lips on her neck. On her collarbone. On the hollow of her breasts.

It’s invigorating.

And also frustrating as hell because her girlfriend is the most respectful person on the planet. And they’d talked about living together after Cheryl had officially gained full control of Thistlehouse. And they’d made sure to set rules and boundaries. They both weren’t ready to have sex yet. Didn’t think it was the right time. Because of Penelope Blossom induced trauma and way too old and restrictive nuns poking and prodding her with needles and failed conversion therapy attempts.

They both had a lot to work through. A lot to learn about one another.

And Cheryl wanted to learn more about Toni, wanted to know everything about the other girl. But Cheryl also desperately wanted to get off. Because as much as she loves having Toni around, they’ve been more or less attatched at the hip for weeks( hell for months) now. Which really didn’t leave a lot of “alone time” for either one of them.

And how exactly do you ask your new live in girlfriend for time alone?

Was there some sort of guide to this?

Could she really just say “Hey sweetie, I think you’re awesome and really do enjoy spending time with you, but I really just need like a half hour to work myself into a really amazing, mind-blowing orgasm.”

Absolutely not.

No way in hell.

 

So really Cheryl shouldn’t be surprised when her body takes matters into her own hands.

Of course it does, because as all other eveidence would show; Cheryl has all the self control of pre schooler when it comes to her girlfriend.

 

Which of course leads her to this very moment. She wakes urgently, aware of hard her throat is beating in her chest, sweat cooling on the silk of her night gown. She disorientated, everything’s dark and foggy, which is why she doesn’t notice at first that her hand is shoved all the way down the front of her underwear, on her stomach with her hand literally trapped between her legs. She also doesn’t notice her girlfriend, staring at her with the most intense look she’s ever seen.

 

Reality sets in and her face flushes violently, she rips her hand out of her underwear and turns unto her back. Burrowing her face in her arms.

Jesus Christ this is so enbarrasing

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to- It’s just…”

And she trails off again because what the fuck is she supposed to say in a situation like this?

“Must have been some dream.” Toni says with a smirk, her voice dripping with seduction.

“You could tell me about it. If you want, I mean”

And of course she wants, she wants so fucking bad. But it feels like she can barely speak and the throbbing between her legs is so intense and her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest and-

“It’s okay. You don’t have to. It just seemed like you were pretty close to you know…finishing earlier; I could help you out. Talk you through it if you want.”

 

She stares at her girlfriend incredulously.

 

“Why are you being so normal about this?”

And Toni grins that lopsided, adorable grin of hers when she says “It is normal Cher, you shouldn’t beat yourself up for having a sex drive like literally ninety five percent of all teenage Americans.” And she says it so teasingly and lovingly that Cheryl can’t help but relax.

“It’s-I was- I dreamt about you.”

She feels blunt nails scratch against her abs, shuttering violently at the sensation.

 

“Mhmm… what about me?”

Cheryl pauses, trying to catch her breath. She rolls on her side to face her girlfriend, legs tangling together instantly.

 

“Your… Your mouth and you-your hands. You were kissing me and I was just kind of like… y’know grinding into your thigh”

 

“Yeah what else?”

And Toni’s looking her straight in the eye, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She blushes furiously, but carries on regardless.

“I was really- I was wet. Dripping all over your thigh, you teased me about it. I was so close I didn’t even bother caring.”

What Cheryl’s not prepared for, what she really doesn’t see coming are the words that come whispered, unbidden from her girlfriends mouth.

“I think about you too. I think about the way you sound when you moan…your lips on my neck. Working me up slowly until I can’t take it anymore.”

“Oh yeah?” Cheryl breathes out.

“Mmm…I think about making you cum, about hearing you cum. Feeling you cum against my fingertips, my mouth, my thigh.”

“What else?” Cheryl’s voice is virtually unrecognizable, all desperate and airy.

 

She can’t control they way her heart is pounding in her chest. Or the sweat dripping from her temples, nor the intense, endless throbbing between her legs.

 

“Touch yourself. I know you want to.”

 

Cheryl’s hand slips beneath her waistband without a second thought. Her whole body twitches as she finds her clit. Rubbing frantic circles, hips bucking forward on command.

A moan tears out of her mouth.

Toni whimpers and Toni sighs, she pulls Cheryl into her in a desperate sloppy kiss. It isn’t until their hips are almost flush against each other that she realizes that Toni has one hand down her own sweatpants, and her face is screwed up in the most deliciously agonizing way, her jaw hanging slack in her immense pleasure.

 

Toni groans into her mouth. “Imagine it’s my hand… that I’m stroking you. Tha-that I’m inside you right-mhmmm. Fuck. Right now.”

 

And Cheryl tenses and Cheryl holds back. Because she’s so fucking close, her eyes watering from the intensity of it.

 

“You’re s-so wet and you’re so close and you wanna cum so bad” Toni all but fucking whimpers into her

 

And Cheryl clenches around her own fingers. Her hips canting sloppily into her hand, moaning as the palm of her hand hits her clit.

 

“I-I don’t… I want- together”

 

And Cheryl’s so out of breath and so frantic she can barely string a sentence together. Toni understands regardless, speeding up her own thrusting.

Cheryl tries to slow down, to wait; but she honestly can’t take one more second of this, clenching desperately against her own fingers,her clit pulsating violently, her whole body shuddering with the effort of holding back her release.

“Ar-are you… I’m s-so. Ahhh…I’m gon-gonna-

Toni pulls back cupping her jaw

“Me t-too. Let go baby.”

Her orgasm hits her full force, her whole body falling into her girlfriends arms, she twitches and she shakes, rubbing at her walls working herself down. Toni’s hand are gripping(almost painfully) into her hair as she rides out her own release.

They lie there for what feels like an eternity, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Toni pulls back to brush the hair from Cheryl’s eyes; lightly massaging her sweat soaked scalp.

“Good? “ she asks lightly.

“You honestly have no idea how much I needed that.” Cheryl says, relief coating her voice.

 

“Well one could only assume from the way you were moaning my name in your sleep earlier.”

 

“Asshole. Don’t be so smug.”

 

“I’m not smug, I’m merely stating facts, even in your sleep I completely rock your world.” Toni grins up at her.

 

“I hate you”

 

“No you don’t.

 

“No I don’t.”

 

That night Cheryl gets the most sleep she’s gotten in months


End file.
